La llamada de Jessica
by Xime1498
Summary: Ambientada en Crepúsculo, luego de que Edward salvara a Bella en Port Angeles. ¿Nunca se han preguntado o puesto a pensar, que si Jessica creía que Bella aún no había llegado a su casa, por qué la llamó por teléfono?
1. Chapter 1

**"La llamada de Jessica"**

Angela sacudió la cabeza, claramente en desacuerdo.

-No lo creo, Jess- protestó Angela con suavidad.

-¡Oh, vamos!-Jessica le respondió con desdén. -Es absolutamente obvio que Bella tenía previsto reunirse con Edward Cullen allí. Mira los hechos: Ella vino a Port Angeles y no compró nada, y luego insistió en ir a la librería. SOLA.- remarcó con exageración la ultima palabra.-Bella ha estado mirando a Edward Cullen desde el primer día. Y, extrañamente hoy, ¿se encuentra casualmente con él? Y encima de todo eso, él decide llevarla a cenar y luego a casa. ¡Estoy segurísima de que fue una coincidencia!- se burló- Ella lo planeó tan bien. Nosotras solo fuimos una excusa para su padre-

-Sigo pensando que las cosas no fueron así. Bella es una buena chica.-

-Oh, eres tan ingenua, Angela.- Jess movió la cabeza- Bella Swan ha estado coqueteando con la mayoría de los chicos en la escuela desde que llegó, y definitivamente lo estuvo haciendo con Edward Cullen.-

Angela simplemente apretó los labios, decidiendo no discutir más en voz alta, pero mostrándose claramente en desacuerdo.

Afortunadamente estaban llegando a su casa.

_Es hora de salir, Angela._

-Está bien. Adiós entonces- le dijo mientras detuvo el auto.

El hecho de que Angela fuera demasiado buena para planear algo como esto no significaba que Bella no lo había planeado.

-Bueno, gracias por la conducción, Jessica. Me lo pasé muy bien y fue agradable tener a alguien para ayudarme a elegir mi vestido-

-Uh- Uhum-

_Sí, lo que sea. Bájate YA._

Miró por la ventanilla del lado del conductor para asegurarse de que entienda que la tarde de chicas había terminado.

Angela suspiró y metió la mano en el asiento de atrás para recoger sus bolsas de compra.

-Oh- musitó ella, sorprendida.-Bella olvidó su abrigo.- dijo sosteniéndolo.-Me lo llevo y se lo daré mañana-

-No- le espetó rápidamente Jessica , agarrando la chaqueta con las manos.- Se lo daré yo-

_Mmm... Esto podría salir mejor de lo que pensaba. _

Miró hacia arriba para encontrar a Angela mirándola con sorpresa.

-Así que, buenas noches- le dijo para recordarle que se fuera.

Con un suspiro final, Angela abrió finalmente la puerta y salió. Jessica arrancó el auto antes de que siquiera ella llegara a la puerta principal y entrara a su casa.

_Ahora por fin puedo pensar, sin su incesante. . . Lo que sea. _

Para Jessica ella era tan buena y tranquila, que podría vomitar.

Pero no se molestó en pensar mucho en eso, no cuando había otro tema más importante en que pensar ahora.

Bella había organizado una reunión secreta con Edward Cullen. Esa chica tenía algún objetivo. Tenía claramente los ojos puestos en ese hombre. ¡Y ella lo vio primero! De hecho, cuando él y su familia se mudaron a Forks hace dos años, ella había hecho hasta lo imposible para llamar su atención, para tratar de hacer que se sienta bienvenido, para asegurarse de que él supiera que tenía un lugar en Forks, a su lado. Para no estar solo, por supuesto.

¡Pero él era un ingrato! ¡Nunca le había prestado ni la más mínima atención!

Bueno, tampoco es que hubiera salido con alguien más. Se rió al recordar cuando había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba esperando a que su papá le adopte una hermana para él hasta la fecha. Ja. Al igual que una novia por correo. Tal vez el cartero era demasiado lento. Ja.

Pero la sonrisa se esfumó de su cara cuando se acordó de que estaba con Bella ahora.

Primero lo hizo con Eric y Mike, luego con Tyler. ¡Y ahora Edward también estaba interesado en ella! ¡Maldita sea esa….!

En serio ¿Qué tenía de especial, de todos modos? Pensó. Es evidente que ella era más guapa, todo el mundo lo sabía. ¿Por qué estaban los chicos tan interesados en Bella? ¿Qué había en Isabella Swan?

Realmente, no estaba bien que Bella usara a la dulce Angela Weber y a ella para cubrirse.

Y aunque seguramente lo hubiera dejado pasar en circunstancias normales, tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto en esta ocasión.

Si, se dijo ella. Alguien tenía que ser el responsable. Como uno de los líderes de su escuela, la responsabilidad recae directamente sobre sus hombros.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

Sí, lo que significaba, que el jefe Swan debía enterarse de todo este asunto y como se estaba comportando su hijita adorada.

Ahora bien, la cosa era ¿Cómo hacerlo? Podría ir a su casa y explicarle cómo ella olvidó su chaqueta en su coche antes de salir con Edward Cullen.

Sin embargo, desechó la idea inmediatamente. Ya estaba cerca de su propia casa.

Entonces, se le ocurrió algo mucho mejor e igual de efectivo.

¿Por qué conducir hasta la casa de Bella, cuando una llamada telefónica podría lograr los mismos resultados?

Aún mejor, porque en ese caso ella tendría que verla mañana para conseguir su abrigo. Jessica estaba segura que Bella se estaría muriendo por contarle todos los detalles.

Entonces, sería mejor hacer que suene como un accidente que el Jefe Swan se enterara, como si se le hubiera escapado. De esa manera, después se disculpara, muy sinceramente por supuesto, y no estaría enojada con ella. Luego, podrían charlar sobre todo lo que estaba pasando.

Empezó a practicar lo que le diría a su padre.

-Buenas noches. ¿Puedo hablar con Bella? Soy Jessica ... ¿Ella no ha vuelto todavía? ¡Dios mío! Eh... bueno ... ¿Podría hacerle saber que tengo su chaqueta para que no se preocupe? … ¿Qué? ¿No está ella conmigo? ... Bueno, verá, señor…. Uh... no, ella no está conmigo ahora…-

O algo por el estilo. No importaba. Decidió que improvisaría. Ella podía sonar muy sincera cuando improvisaba.

Hizo una pausa por un momento, después de que se estacionó frente a su casa. ¿Estaba traicionando a Bella haciendo esto? Pensó en ello mientras golpeaba sus labios con el dedo.

Vio su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor, y pensó que la mirada pensativa le hizo ver aún más bonita.

No, se dijo a si misma. Yo no estoy siendo chismosa en absoluto. Solo estaba siendo. . . Una buena amiga. Una buena amiga para Bella, asegurándose de que su padre supiera lo suficiente como para mantenerla a salvo en casa de ahora en adelante.

Sí, ella era sin duda una buena persona. Bella tenía suerte de conocerla.

Salió de su auto y recogió sus cosas de la parte trasera. Luego, mientras entraba a su casa, pensó que ella había sido una gran amiga para Bella desde su primer día, y que Bella era la que la estaba traicionando a ella.

Es decir, todo el mundo sabía que Edward Cullen era suyo. Según ella, era la elección obvia. Ella era la más guapa de la escuela. Sería la esposa perfecta de un médico perfecto, porque era obvio que Edward sería un médico como su padre. Tan pronto como se diera cuenta de que era lo que necesitaba para completar su vida, le gustaría estar allí para él.

Y mientras tanto, estaba Mike. Mike era lo suficientemente popular como para estar con ella. ¡Y Bella también se lo estaba quitando! ¡Maldita sea!

¡La estaba doble-traicionado! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

_Se acabó. ¡Llamaré a su padre ahora mismo!_

Cogió el teléfono y marcó su número, presionando las teclas más fuerte de lo necesario.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Bella?- preguntó, completamente en shock.

Que Bella estuviera ya en su casa le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

_¿Pero que diablos…?_

-Hey, Jess, yo estaba a punto de llamarte.-

-¿Estas en casa?-

Así que no estaba con él. Eso fue muy rápido. Ellos ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para ir a cenar, ya que el regreso a Forks es como una hora de duración.

_Tal vez las cosas no van tan bien entre ellos,_ pensó. _Tal vez él vio lo poco interesante que ella era. Tal vez estaba pensando en mí en este momento. Tal vez pensaba lo bien que me veía en el restaurante... _

-Sí. Dejé mi chaqueta en el coche, ¿podrías traérmela mañana?-

¿Su chaqueta? ¡¿A quién le importaba la maldita la chaqueta?! Necesitaba saber lo que pasó. No podía esperar para decirle a Lauren, y a todos los demás.

-Claro- estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente.-¡Pero dime lo que pasó!-

-Uhm... Mañana en Trigonometría, ¿de acuerdo?-

Claro. Su padre estaba allí. No iba a decir nada interesante en frente de él. Jessica se hizo la tonta

-Oh. Tu padre está ahí, ¿no?-

-Sí, exacto- parecía aliviada de que haya cogido el mensaje.

Estaba tan impaciente por lo que le iba a contar mañana. No podía esperar.

-Está bien. Hablaremos mañana entonces. ¡Adiós!-

-Adiós, Jess- contestó ella.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, empezó a planear lo que le diría mañana, y lo que les diría a los demás. Lauren estaría seguramente interesada... y lo mismo sucedería con Mike.

Sonrió mientras se imaginaba su rostro cuando se enteraran de que Bella había salido con Edward Cullen.

¡Todo esto iba a ser tan divertido! Jessica no podía esperar a que fuera mañana.

* * *

**La razón por la que estoy conectada a FanFiction tan temprano es porque hoy tuve cita en la clínica para que me hagan unos análisis de sangre, entre otras cosas, y bueno, recién acabo de llegar. Y también desayunar, porque era en ayunas :S**

**Bueno, hice esta historia ayer por la noche. Es una de las ideas que me estuvieron rondando por la cabeza desde que decidí crear fanfics de Crepúsculo, osea, el año pasado. Ninguna de ellas ha salido de mi cabeza hasta que me animé a escribirlas este año, simplemente eran historias que me contaba a mi misma.**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Pienso extender esto un poco, quizás uno o dos capítulos más, tampoco será muy largo. Díganme si quieren que lo haga o no. Si les gustó, dejen un comentario, y si no, también. Todos las opiniones son bienvenidas para mi. Claro, si ustedes desean dejarme uno ^^**

**Besos!**

**~Xime~**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Expandiendo la noticia" (Jessica) **

Llegué a la escuela muy temprano a la mañana siguiente de nuestro viaje de compras a Port Angeles, a pesa de haber pasado más tiempo de lo habitual arreglándome, sabiendo que sería el centro de atención y queriendo estar segura de verme lo mejor posible.

El estacionamiento de la escuela estaba casi vacío cuando llegué, los únicos autos a la vista eran del conserje y algunos profesores.

Antes de salir, me tomé un momento para mirarme en el espejo de mi auto. Puse unos rizos en su lugar y. . . ¡Perfecto! Agarré mi mochila, la chaqueta de Bella, y salí del coche.

Miré a mi alrededor tratando de decidir cuál sería el mejor lugar para esperar. Había algunas personas con quienes quería hablar antes del primer período. En la parte superior de esa lista estaba Bella. ¡Finalmente iba a decirme lo que pasó anoche!

Quedarme con su chaqueta había sido una idea genial.

También quería ver a Lauren y Mike. Yo no podía esperar para contarles sobre Bella, por razones completamente diferentes, claro. A Lauren realmente no le gustaba Bella y ella se moriría de rabia al saber que se perdió el encuentro secreto de Bella y Edward. Ella tenía la leve esperanza de que la fiesta de cumpleaños de su tía valdría la pena. Iba a morir cuando se entere de lo que se perdió. Me reí ante la idea.

Y quería decirle a Mike para así mantener su atención donde pertenece, osea, en mí. Y dejara de fijarse de una vez por todas en Bella Swan. Él estaba saliendo conmigo después de todo. Una vez que se entere de que estaba saliendo con Edward Cullen, él no querría nada con ella.

Por supuesto, me moría de ganas de ver a Edward esta mañana también. Quería ver su cara y analizar sus acciones y palabras. ¿Sería capaz de leer en él lo que pasó anoche y por qué llevó a Bella a casa tan pronto? Tal vez se arrepintió de reunirse con Bella allí. ¿Sería capaz de leerlo en sus ojos? Yo estaría observándolo muy de cerca de ahora en adelante. Observar y leer a las personas definitivamente era uno de mis puntos fuertes.

Pero desgraciadamente para mi, una espesa capa de niebla se había formado en algún momento de la noche. Sería imposible ver todas las aceras desde la zona del aparcamiento de los edificios escolares. Decidí que el mejor lugar para esperar sería en la cafetería de la escuela. Sabía que estaba en el camino de Bella para su primera clase, y podía coger a Mike allí también, ya que tenía clases con Bella. Lauren probablemente venga por aquí de camino a Español. Era Edward el que no necesita pasar por la cafetería, así que tendría que verlo más tarde. No me importaba pasar todo el tiempo en su búsqueda, y no era como si no lo hubiera hecho antes. Tenía su horario escolar memorizado. Sonreí para mis adentros.

Me quedé mirando al alumnado conforme fueron llegando, y saludé cálidamente a los que conocía. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de mi, les susurré la sugerencia de que presten atención a Edward y Bella hoy. Tuve mucho cuidado de no exagerar demasiado. Después de todo, yo aún no sabía lo que estaba pasado entre ellos dos, pero estaba segura de que algo estaba sucediendo. Y estaba decidida a averiguar exactamente lo que era.

Miré a todos lados en busca de otra persona para contarle mi historia privilegiada.

Brittany Dixson, una de los animadoras, pasó por mi lado.

-¡Hey, Brittany!- le llamé.

Ella sonrió, pero me lanzó una mirada que claramente decía que estaba sobrepasando mi posición al hablar con ella. ¡Ja! Le iba a demostrar quién tenía el verdadero poder en esta escuela.

-¿Has oído hablar de Edward Cullen y Bella Swan?- Le pregunté en un susurro cuando ella y sus amigas se acercaron lo suficiente para que todos ellos me escucharan.

Ella frunció el ceño, confusa.

-No. ¿Qué pasa con ellos?-

Sus amigos dejaron de hablar para escucharme.

¡Bien! Tenía su atención puesta en mi.

-Bueno, realmente no debería decir mucho. Quiero decir, parece que ellos quieren mantenerlo todo en secreto, pero ... uh ... les sugiero que mantengan sus ojos abiertos hoy. Será interesante- sonreí con superioridad.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¿Edward Cullen y Bella Swan?- se quedó sin aliento.

_Hum, ya no eres demasiado buena para hablar conmigo ahora, ¿verdad, Brittany?_

Su círculo de amigos estaban atentos a cada palabra mía también.

-Oh, yo no voy a decir nada más. Sólo mantengan sus ojos abiertos y verán.-

-Pero Edward Cullen no sale con nadie- objetó.

Yo sabía que ella estaba pensando en las veces que ella se había arrojado a él y la había rechazado, al igual que él había rechazado a todas las chicas de esta escuela.

El rechazo es duro, ¿verdad, Brittany?

-Bueno, Bella es muy linda.- dijo Brett Hodgson, uno de los amigos de Brittany.

Su comentario hizo que recibiera miradas fulminantes de todas las mujeres del grupo. Dándose cuenta de su grave error, intentó dar marcha atrás rápidamente.

-¿Qué? Sólo digo ... ya saben ... hay algo en ella ... Por supuesto, ella no es mi tipo de chica ... no como tu, cariño- dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novia. Ella se lo sacudió con enojo.

Escondí mi sonrisa. Era tan bueno estar en el centro de todo. Es fascinante cómo un poco de información me condujo a otras tantas revelaciones.

Como el grupo de Brittany se alejó aún hablando de mi noticia, me di la vuelta para buscar en el estacionamiento.

En ese momento, un convertible rojo cereza apareció de la nada. Podía escuchar la música a todo volumen en el interior del auto. A pesar de que nunca haberlo visto antes, no era difícil adivinar que se trataba de los Cullen. ¿Qué otro adolescente en Forks podía permitirse un automóvil así?

Esperé con impaciencia a la salida de Edward. La música se interrumpió y las puertas del auto se abrieron. Rosalie estaba conduciendo, Emmett, Jasper y Alice salieron también. Cerraron las puertas y se acoplan a caminar hacia los edificios de la escuela.

_¿Pero que. . . ? ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Estaba faltando hoy? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Todo era muy confuso. ¿Qué estaba pasando?_ Me esforcé para dar sentido a esta nueva pieza de información. Bella llegó temprano a casa de su cita de anoche. Edward no estaba en la actualidad. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Alice y Jasper estaban caminando por la acera frente a Emmett y Rosalie. Alice sostuvo el brazo de Jasper y se inclinó contra él mientras caminaban. Pude ver que le susurraba algo a él en voz baja, pero no podía entender las palabras en absoluto.

No podía dejar de mirarlos ahora que se acercaban. Jasper era tan hermoso, con el pelo rubio y su cuerpo… Lo que me gustaría hacerle a ese hombre. Dejé que mi imaginación vagara por un momento en una de mis fantasías favoritas que implican a Jasper. En realidad, la gran mayoría de las veces, era Edward quien protagonizaba mis fantasías pero ¡Hey! ¿quién puede culparme cuando el increíble Jasper está ante mis ojos? Me tomó un rato apartar los ojos de ese suéter ajustado que llevaba puesto.

Entonces, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Sus dientes chocaron y apretó la mandíbula. Él parecía un poco perturbado. Alargó su mano para tomar la de Alice y se la apretó con fuerza. Los ojos de Alice se movieron hacia mí con irritación y apretó los labios en una delgada línea y entrecerró los ojos hacia mí. Inclinándose hacia Jasper, ella lo condujo fuera de la acera que conduce a la cafetería donde yo estaba y se fueron por la hierba en otra dirección.

En ese momento, Emmett se rió en voz alta.

Emmett Cullen. Esos musculos... me imagino colgada en sus muy fuertes brazos, mis manos por su cabello negro y rizado… Uff. ¿Es mi idea o aquí hace calor?

Tiene la apariencia de un tipo rudo. Mmm... imagínelo en una motocicleta y con chaqueta de cuero… Pero además, he visto que es graciosísimo. Se le forman unos lindos hoyuelos cuando sonríe. Lo malo: su novia Rosalie, jamás lo admitiré en voz alta, pero la admiro/envidio… ¡Quiero ser ella!

La susodicha se inclinó para susurrarle algo. Él se rió de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, y luego puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, tirando de ella con fuerza. Rápidamente siguieron Alice y Jasper por la hierba, evitando mi posición bajo el alero.

¿Qué es lo que hice? No, espera. No había manera de que fuera sobre mí. Yo no hice ni dije nada. Debo de haberme perdido algo antes. Seguramente Rosalie le dijo algo gracioso a Emmett, y tal vez Alice y Jasper ya estaban discutiendo antes de que llegaran a la escuela,

Hice una nota mental para mantener un ojo a esa pareja también. Un poco de problemas en el paraíso iba a salir muy bien en muchos niveles. Una vez más, yo sería la primero en saberlo y eso sin duda mejorará mi reputación de saberlo todo.

Y seamos honestos, ¿Jasper soltero? Dios mío, piensa en las posibilidades. Yo estaría primera en la fila para ayudarle a olvidarse de Alice.

Sonriendo, volví a la exploración de los estudiantes que entraran en la escuela, buscando sobre todo cualquier signo de Edward y Bella, si es que venían, y también a los demás en mi lista de prioridades.

Cuando vi a Mike, le saludé con timidez y de una manera coqueta. Realmente me gustaba Mike. No es un Dios como los Cullen, ni es muy inteligente o caballeroso o… Mejor lo dejo ahí, pero es lindo, y más importante aún, parece tener cierta atracción por mí, cosa que los Cullen no parecen tener. Está bien hasta que llegué alguien mejor.

-Hey Mike-saludé, mirándolo a través de mis pestañas.

-Hola , Jess. ¿Cómo les fue en Port Angeles?-

-Nos lo pasamos muy bien. Es muy amable de tu parte preguntarlo-

Hablé, o más bien coqueteé con él, por un rato. No tardé tanto en arreglarme esta mañana para nada y sin que el chico que me gusta se diera cuenta. Jugué con mi dedo sobre mis labios tanto como sea posible. Funcionó, por supuesto. Lo cautivé por completo, no podía quitarme los ojos de encima.

Finalmente, se excusó diciendo:

-Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir, Jess. Tengo un trabajo pendiente para hoy y debo terminarlo antes del primer periodo.-

Sonreí dulcemente.

-Claro, Mike. Te veré más tarde.- Entonces, como si se me ocurriera de ultimo momento, me volví hacia él y dije.- Por cierto, asegúrate de ver a Edward Cullen y Bella Swan de ahora en adelante-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Ya lo verás.-

Lo dije como si yo ya supiera qué esperar, era vital para mi imagen parecer saberlo todo.

-En serio, Jess, ¿por qué?- Parecía preocupado. Eso no era bueno. Se suponía que debía estar interesado en mí, no preocupado por Bella.

-Porque yo sé que Edward y Bella están saliendo últimamente.-

Él pareció sorprendido al principio. Entonces la incredulidad fue reemplazado a su sorpresa en su rostro.

Eso realmente me molestó. En ese momento vi a Lauren llegando a la escuela. Justo a tiempo. Quería deshacerme de Mike, así que batí mis pestañas hacia él de nuevo y le lancé una mirada seductora, antes de pasar a saludar a Lauren.

-¡Lauren!- le saludé con entusiasmo, tratando de llamar su atención.

Lauren miró hacia mí y me saludó con la mano antes de volverse para continuar con su camino a clase.

Fruncí poco el entrecejo, decepcionada.

Entonces me reí.

Bueno, ella se lo perdía.

Tal vez, si ella tenía suerte, yo le diría la verdadera noticia en el almuerzo. Tal vez también le diría que Tyler no iría con Bella al baile.

Me sorprendí al ver el Volvo de Edward llegar y estacionarse al lado del auto de Rosalie. Bueno, ¿qué era eso entonces? ¿La familia viajaba por separado a partir de ahora? ¿A que viene esto? Ellos nunca venían a la escuela por separado.

Más grande fue mi sorpresa cuando la puerta del pasajero se abrió también y Bella salió. OMG! ¡Bella estaba en el coche de Edward!¡Habían llegado juntos!

Caminaron juntos hacia mí, muy cerca el uno del otro, pero no se tocaban. Aún así, su postura mostraba más que amistad. Entonces, me di cuenta de que llevaba su chaqueta.

¡Bella Swan llevaba la maldita chaqueta de Edward Cullen! Yo vendería mi alma por tener su chaqueta, o cualquier otra de sus ropas, para el caso.

¡Dios mío! Entonces, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Estaban saliendo oficialmente ahora? Pero si eran novios, ¿por qué había llegado Bella a casa tan rápido anoche?

No pude ocultar mi sorpresa al verlos juntos, incluso cuando estaban prácticamente en frente de mí. Mi mente se apresuró en acomodar todas las piezas de este rompecabezas confuso. Pero una cosa estaba clara:¡Edward Cullen y Bella Swan eran definitivamente una noticia!

-Hey, Jessica- me llamó Bella.-Gracias por acordarte-

_¿Acordarme? ¿Acordarme de que? ¡Oh, la chaqueta! _

Se lo di a ella automáticamente.

-Buenos días, Jessica- Edward me saludó con su voz sedosa.

No estoy segura si era su voz o sus hermosos ojos, o la forma en que su suéter se ajustaba a su cuerpo perfecto, pero mi cerebro se hizo papilla.

Quise responderle, traté de hacerlo, pero por desgracia mi cerebro idiotizado no ayudaba en absoluto.

-Uh ... Hola- fue la mejor respuesta que se me ocurrió.

Para ordenar mis pensamientos, miré a Bella. Ella estaba mirando a Edward con una mirada brillante y soñadora. No podía culparla. Él era la criatura más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Y verla mirarlo de esa manera, me pregunté otra vez sobre su relación. Es evidente que se sentía atraída por él.

Duh. Incluso una mujer muerta se sentiría atraída por el magnifico Edward.

¿Estaba enamorada de él? Porque eso sería demasiado. Era tan por encima de ella. ¿Es por eso que estaban saliendo en secreto?

Dios, espero que no tengamos algo importante en Trigonometría, Bella me debía respuestas. ¡Habían tantas cosas que quería saber!

Le di una mirada para hacerle saber que tendría algunas preguntas para contestar más tarde.

-Supongo que te veré en Trigonometría.-le dije, esperando que captara mi mensaje.

-Sí, nos vemos luego- respondió ella en voz baja.

Mientras me alejaba, me miró por encima del hombro un par de veces, con la esperanza de verles hacer algo que revelara su relación, como besarse o abrazarse. Tenía muchas ganas de ver la despedida de Edward con ella. Eso me diría mucho sobre su relación.

Y por primera vez en toda mi vida, no podía esperar a que llegara la hora de ir a Trigonometría.

* * *

**Bien, aquí está el segundo capitulo de esta pequeña historia. Espero les haya gustado ^^ **

**Iba a hacer este capitulo en narrador, como originalmente dije que lo haría, pero al final decidí hacerlo desde la propia perspectiva de Jessica. Personalmente, me gustó como quedó, pero a ver que les parece a ustedes. Publicaré el próximo y ultimo capitulo pasado mañana.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen sonreír! ^^**

**_~Xime~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Dudas aclaradas... Casi"**

Mi mañana había pasado muy lenta. Agónicamente lenta. Había estado extendiendo la limitada información que tenía acerca de una posible relación entre Edward y Bella todo lo que pude, mostrando mi único conocimiento de información. Pero yo no quería comprometerme con una verdadera declaración hasta que pudiera comprobar un poco más los hechos. No quería estar equivocada en público. ¿Qué haría eso a mi reputación? ¡La arruinaría, por supuesto! Así que simplemente hice insinuaciones y comentarios, para que pareciera como si tuviera más conocimiento de lo que estaba compartiendo.

Pero yo sabía que mi información sobre el tema era realmente poca. Todo era supuesto y nada confirmado. Yo no podía esperar a la clase de Trigonometría para obtener verdadera información.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora de Trigonometría, corrí hacia el salón y me senté en mi asiento habitual en la parte posterior. Me aseguré de guardar un asiento junto a mí para Bella, asegurándome de que ella no tenga ninguna excusa para evitarme.

Cuando por fin entró en la clase, yo ya estaba rebotando en mi asiento de la emoción.

-¡Cuéntamelo todo! - exigí en cuanto Bella legó a su sitio.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-preguntó ella con desánimo mientras se deslizaba en su silla.

Por su tono de voz me di cuenta de que no quería compartirlo conmigo. ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que había un secreto aquí. Tenía que sacarle como sea esa información. Tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos.

-¿Qué ocurrió anoche?- Empecé con una sencilla pregunta, que obviamente generaría más preguntas.

-Él me llevó a cenar, y luego me trajo a casa.-

_Ya, claro._

¿Realmente pensaba que me creería eso? No había manera que solo haya sucedido eso. Y diablos, no había manera de que hubieran tenido suficiente tiempo para comer y volver a Forks a tiempo para Bella para interceptara mi llamada a su padre.

Decidí señalar el defecto más evidente de su historia.

-¿Cómo llegaste a casa tan pronto?-

-Conduce como un loco. Fue aterrador.-

Su respuesta parecía sincera. Bueno, no importa, volvería a ese punto más adelante. Fui directo a su yugular con mi siguiente pregunta, sutilmente, por supuesto. No quería presionarla. Tenía que seguir siendo su confidente, después de todo.

-¿Fue como una cita? ¿Le habías dicho que se encontraran ahí?-

Ella parecía realmente sorprendida ante la idea.

-No. Me sorprendió mucho verle-

Maldición. Rápidamente me di cuenta de que su respuesta era verdadera. Así que no tenía previsto reunirse con él allí.

Apreté los labios mientras pensaba en eso.

Se encontraron, al parecer por accidente, en Port Angeles, ¿Y luego simplemente decidieron pasar tiempo juntos? No, eso no tenía sentido. Me estaba perdiendo de algo, y de algo importante.

Cambié mi táctica y le pregunté acerca de esta mañana.

-Pero él te ha recogido hoy para traerte a clase…-

-Sí, eso también fue una sorpresa. Se dio cuenta de que la noche pasada no tenía una chaqueta- ella explicó, como si eso explicara que Edward Cullen la haya traído a la escuela esta mañana.

-Así que...¿Van a salir otra vez?- probé.

-Se ofreció a llevarme a Seattle el sábado, ya que cree que mi coche no es demasiado fiable. ¿Eso cuenta?-

-Sí- asentí con la cabeza, escondiendo mi entusiasmo.

_¡Por supuesto que cuenta, idiota! ¡Estar con Edward Cullen todo el maldito día entero sí cuenta! ¡Todo cuenta cuando se trata de él!_

-Bueno, entonces, sí-respondió ella en voz baja, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

¡No puede ser! ¡Simplemente no había manera de que alguien pueda creer esto! ¿El intocable Edward Cullen estaba persiguiendo a Bella Swan? ¡Increíble!

-Vaya. Edward Cullen-suspiré. ¿Qué demonios había hecho para conseguir que él se interese en ella? Todas las chicas en esta escuela había tratado infructuosamente de llamar su atención. ¿Eso dejaba en claro que Bella Swan era mucho mejor que el resto de nosotras?

-Lo sé-

Los celos empezaron a carcomerme sin que pudiera evitarlo. ¡Yo era mucho mejor que ella!

Curiosamente, también sentí una punzada de derrota en el pecho. Ganar Mike se convertiría en mi meta ahora, ya que Edward no se encontraría disponible.

Me preguntaba que era lo que tenían Edward y Bella. Bueno, sea lo que sea, yo seía la primera en obtener la primicia de esta historia, sin duda. Debía dejar en claro a todo el mundo que sabía todo lo que ocurría en esta escuela. No, en todo Forks. Tal vez podría incluso trabajar esta situación a mi favor. El conocimiento es, después de todo, es el poder.

Un repentino pensamiento me golpeó.

-¡Espera! ¿Te ha besado?- le pregunté.

-No, no es de esos.-

Hum. Me di cuenta de que estaba diciendo la verdad otra vez.

Me había decepcionado. Eso hubiera sido una gran historia que contar, Edward Cullen y "besos" en la misma historia sería fascinante.

-¿Crees que el sábado ...?-insinué.

-Realmente lo dudo- ella no parecía muy feliz por eso. Ella estaba claramente decepcionado por ese pensamiento. No podía culparla, ¿Un día entero con Edward Cullen y sin besos?

Luché contra mi sonrisa. Tan cerca, pero tan lejos. Tal vez todavía tenía una oportunidad...

Estaba, sin embargo, hecha un lío. ¿Cuál era exactamente su relación? ¿Amigos? ¿Novios?Tenía que presionarla un poco para sacarle más información.

En ese momento, el profesor empezó a dar clases, pero yo lo le hice caso y me incliné hacia Bella.

-¿Sobre que hablaron?- le susurré.

Ella no me miró, fingiendo prestar atención a la clase.

-No sé, Jess, de un montón de cosas- me respondió en susurros.- Hablamos un poco del trabajo de Literatura.

_¿Estaba bromeando? ¡La tarea de Literatura! ¡A quién le importa el estúpido trabajo!_ Yo quería saber acerca de su relación.

-Por favor, Bella, dame algunos detalles- supliqué. Necesitaba algunos detalles más para dar cuerpo a mi historia después. Estos pequeños fragmentos de información que me había dado no eran suficientes para hacer una buena historia.

-Bueno... De acuerdo. Tengo uno. Deberías haber visto a la camarera flirteando con él, pero no le prestó ninguna atención.-

-Esa es una buena señal. ¿Era guapa?-

-Mucho, y probablemente tenía diecinueve o veinte años.-

-Mejor aún. Debes gustarle-

Vamos, Bella, ¡dime algo! Necesito saber...

Ella se sonrojó.

-Eso creo, pero resulta difícil de saber. Es siempre tan críptico…- ella suspiró.

¿Qué diablos significaba eso? Bueno, ella no estaba equivocado acerca de no poder saber lo pensamientos de Edward. Él desafió incluso mis habilidades extraordinarias en la lectura de la gente. O tal vez era sólo la distracción de su hermoso rostro, o el pecho, o sus hombros, o su... Dios mío. Y eso fue sólo el recuerdo de él. Me acordé de lo confusa que me hizo estar cerca de él esta mañana. No podía imaginar lo que una noche con él le haría a mi capacidad de pensar.

-No sé cómo has tenido suficiente valor para estar a solas con él- suspiré.

Ella me miró sorprendida... y un poco asustada.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

-Intimida tanto... Yo no sabría qué decirle.- admití.

Parecía extrañamente aliviada.

-Cometo algunas incoherencias cuando estoy cerca de él-

-Oh, bueno. Es increíblemente guapo-

Así que, ¿Qué importa si somos o no capaces de mantener una conversación?

Entonces Bella me sorprendió diciendo esto, como si le estuviera defendiendo:

-El es mucho más que eso.-

Era la primera vez en esta conversación que ella me había dado información. Y, diablos, yo no lo iba a dejar pasar.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué?- le pregunté inocentemente.

Parecía reacia a explicarse ahora, aparentemente, su última declaración había sido una reacción instintiva. Interesante. Ella lo defendió instintivamente. Ahora bien, ¿Qué tanto le interesaba Edward a Bella?

Finalmente, después de pensarlo un largo momento, ella respondió a mi pregunta.

-No te lo puedo explicar ahora, pero es incluso más increíble detrás del rostro.

¿Qué? ¿Más increíble detrás de su rostro?

_A menos que…_

-¿Es eso posible?- me reí.

Ella empezó a ver al profesor Varner como si estuviera revelando los secretos del universo. En otras palabras, estaba claramente tratando de poner fin a esta conversación, pero yo no la dejaría tan fácilmente.

Sonaba como si a ella realmente le gustara, pero yo quería que lo dijera.

-Entonces, ¿te gusta?-

-Sí- respondió ella, cortante.

_¡Oh, vamos, Bella, quiero más detalles que eso! _

-Me refiero a que si te gusta de verdad-

-Sí- un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas.

Ese rubor me dijo lo que quería saber, pero quería oírselo decir.

-¿Cuánto te gusta?-

-Demasiado, más de lo que yo le gusto a él, pero no veo la forma de evitarlo.-

Increíblemente, ella se sonrojó aún más profundo.

Bueno, eso tenía sentido. Era evidente que él era demasiado bueno para ella. Al menos ella parecía saber eso.

_Así que disfruta mientras puedas, Bella, no tengo ninguna duda de que va a terminar muy pronto y mucho más rápido de lo que piensas. _

Sólo espero estar ahí para verlo cuando suceda, para tomar su lugar una vez que se canse de ella. Realmente no había nada en ella que podría mantener su atención, después de todo.

Estaba abriendo la boca para preguntarle a Bella sobre sus planes con Edward, cuando fui interrumpida por el Sr. Varner.

Bueno, está bien, podría hablar con Bella más tarde en el almuerzo, sin odiosos maestros que nos interrumpan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pensé que nunca se callaría. El Sr. Varner siguió hablando sin cesar, con el pretexto de que era para prepararnos para la próxima prueba de Trigonometría. ¿Pero saben lo que creo yo? Creo que sólo lo hacía porque le gustaba el sonido de su propia voz. Quiero decir, ¿Qué tan difícil era prepararnos para el siguiente examen?

Aunque no todo el tiempo fue perdido, lo aproveché para pensar cómo hacer que Bella siga hablando de su cita de anoche con Edward. Había mucho que quería saber, mucho que necesitaba saber, y me lo estaba ocultando. Lo que era muy molesto. Después de todo, yo la había prácticamente incluido en la escuela en su primer día. Ni siquiera sabían su nombre hasta que yo se los dije. ¡Ella me lo debe! ¡Yo era la razón por la que Bella Swan había ganado al perfecto Edward Cullen!

Finalmente, la campana sonó, interrumpiendo al profesor a mitad de una frase.

Me volví hacia Bella, lista para comenzar con mi próxima ronda de preguntas. ¡Era el momento de poner en práctica la segunda fase de mi interrogatorio!

Cuando abrí la boca para hablar, ella dijo:

-En Lenguaje, Mike me ha preguntado si me habías dicho algo sobre la noche del lunes-

¿¡Qué?! Oh, me olvidé de que Bella y Mike tenían el primer período juntos. ¿Mike había estado preguntando por mí? ¡Excelente! ¡Yo sabía que él estaba loco por mí! Pero ¿qué le había dicho Bella a él? Me preocupaba cómo ella le había contestado.

-¡Estás de broma!- di un grito ahogado, intentando ocultar mi preocupación por lo que exactamente dijo. Ella no era muy inteligente acerca de los pensamientos de los chicos y me preocupaba que pudiera haber arruinado todos mis planes para Mike.

-¿Qué le has dicho? ¡Dime exactamente qué dijo y cuál fue tu respuesta palabra por palabra!-pedí.

Afortunadamente, ella no se contuvo en los detalles en esta ocasión.

Continuamos con la disección cuidadosa de los pensamientos y las intenciones de Mike en la clase de español en susurros. Bella estaba obviamente fascinada por mi técnica para descifrar mensajes ocultos.

Yo también estaba esperando para sonsacarle la información que necesitaba sobre su relación con Edward. Sería descortés de su parte guardarse todo eso, sobre todo después de lo de Mike. Yo había confiado en ella. ¡Así es cómo actúan los amigos! Hablan. Comparten. Bella realmente tenía mucho que aprender acerca de ser un buen amigo.

Cuando sonó la campana del almuerzo, Bella saltó de su asiento, agarró sus libros y los metió en su mochila. Vaya, yo nunca la había visto querer salir de clase tan rápido. Ella debe tener una reunión con Edward.

-Hoy no te vas a sentar con nosotros, ¿verdad?- le pregunté, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

-Creo que no-.

Diablos, otra vez volvimos al principio. ¿No había aprendido nada en la última hora?

Tuve que correr para mantenerme cerca de ella. Yo tenía que estar allí para ver si ella estaba almorzando con Edward o no, de ninguna manera iba a perderla de vista.

Sin embargo, yo no tuve que ir muy lejos para obtener mis respuestas.

Fuera, apoyado en la pared de la clase, estaba Edward Cullen.

Por segunda vez en el día, mi cerebro se hizo puré. Su suéter se extendía a través de su magnífico pecho, resaltando todos sus músculos de su cuerpo. Sus largos dedos se curvaban casualmente alrededor de sus libros. Mi cerebro pensó en una breve descripción de los lugares en que preferiría ver sus fuertes manos. Dios. . . No... puedo. . . respirar. . . Mira hacia otro lado.

Pero mis fantasías desaparecieron en cuando me di cuenta de que él la estaba mirando a Bella. Aún más importante, era la forma en que la miraba fijamente. Su atención nunca vaciló. Nunca se apartó de su rostro sin importar quien pasó por delante de él en el pasillo, y créanme, he visto a algunas chicas tratar de llamar su atención mientras pasaban.

Miró a Bella como un moribundo que acababa de encontrar la redención.

No había ninguna duda al respecto. Mi cerebro aturdido luchó con la conclusión a la que había llegado. Edward Cullen estaba enamorado. Dios mío, el inalcanzable Edward Cullen estaba perdidamente enamorado de Bella Swan.

OH. MY. GOD.

Una parte de mí estaba molesta de que Edward estuviera fuera del mercado. Y había sucedido tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo para actuar. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que decidiría finalmente tener un interés en las chicas de la escuela? No hubo ninguna pista, ningún indicio que me permitiera acercarme a él, para asegurarme de que yo fuera su elección. La ventana de la oportunidad sólo se había abierto por un momento y me lo había perdido.

Por otra parte, no había manera de que esto dure. Bella Swan era muy simple y, francamente, no era muy interesante. Y Edward era. . . eso, Edward era un Dios. Era tan por encima de ella. Y tal vez, si jugaba bien mis cartas, tendría un asiento en primera fila para verlo. Yo sería la primera en saberlo y entonces estaría para consolarlo después de la ruptura. Sí, eso sería perfecto. Y mientras tanto, tenía a Mike, el lindo y dulce Mike.

Moviendo los ojos de Edward, miré a Bella. Ella estaba sonrojada y sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Sí, yo también me sentiría así si ese hombre me mirara de esa manera.

Así que decidí a seguir siendo amiga de Bella, su confidente. Simplemente me beneficiaba de muchas maneras. Yo sólo tenía que sentarme y ver como se desarrollaban las cosas.

* * *

**Y aquí es donde termina esta pequeña historia. ¿Ya ven que no tardé mucho en subirlo? Iba a hacerlo mañana, pero decidí mejor subirlo hoy de una vez y terminarlo. Aunque Jessica no sea precisamente uno de mis personajes favoritos, fue divertido para mi intentar meterme en su mente ^^ **

**Ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mi ^^**

**~Xime~**


End file.
